1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a television remote control with channel-defined keys and more particularly pertains to allowing a user to identify and switch more quickly to his or her favorite channels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of remote controls is known in the prior art. More specifically, remote controls heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of controlling a television are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,046; U.S. Pat. No. 5,410,326; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 322,610; U.S. Pat. No. 4,728,949; U.S. Pat. No. 4,338,632; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,145,720.
When these remote controls were first patented, produced and marketed; there were only broadcast network channels available to the consumer. TV stations promoted their channel number rather than channel name as television stations were broadcast on that same channel number.
As the number of channels has expanded in recent years with cable and satellite television services, stations are now known by name and not channel number. Channel numbers are decided by cable services, satellite services, and other individual television services and differ on every television. The number of available television channels continues growing, and the memorization of channel numbers individually assigned to these stations becomes more difficult to consumers.
In this respect, the television remote control with channel-defined keys according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a user to identify and select more quickly his or her favorite channels.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved television remote control with channel-defined keys which can be used for allowing a user to identify quickly his or her favorite channels. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.